millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Awakening
Awakening is a second Class Evolution that grants the unit an increased level cap, new art, and a passive ability. Skills are not changed via Awakening, so players will not have to worry about skill levels resetting. Units do not increase their Unit Point cost when Awakened - the exceptions to this rule are Heavy Armors, which increase by 2, and Samurai, which increase by 3. Requirements * The unit needs to be of Gold or higher rarity * The unit must be CCed and at max level * The unit needs to have 100% Affection/Trust * All units need a Spirit of Awakening, Purchased from the Trading Post for 100 Demon Crystals * Either 200k, 250k or 300k G, depending on if their rarity is Gold, Platinum or Black * 3 class-specific Gold Units or CCed Silver Units In addition to what is listed above, the player must collect a specific type and amount of Awakening Orbs, gathered in special Daily Missions. The Orbs needed vary in amount between 1 (Gold), 2 (Platinum), and 3 (Black) and the Type depends on the Class. A number of classes require two types of orbs. Not all classes will receive their Awakenings immediately - they will be added over time. Class-Specific Requirements Color coding : Classes in red have not yet been unlocked for awakening and are indicated for future reference. Any information for those classes is based on the japanese wiki and is subject to change by the time it is implemented on Nutaku Classes in blue use different units on Nutaku than on DMM. These units may subsequently be changed to match the DMM version as more units are implemented. The unit(s) used on DMM are in those cases indicated between parantheses. Ex : Ninjas use a Ninja, a Witch and a Valkyrie to awaken on DMM. On Nutaku the Ninja is replaced by a Rogue. In this case, you will therefore find the following text under 'Unit 1' : Rogue (Ninja) Melee Ranged Special Reverse List : Below is a list of all classes and which classes require them for awakening. Melee * Soldier : Soldier, Heavy, Princess, Advance Guard, Monk, Magic Fencer, Sailor * Dragon Soldier : '''Dragon Princess, Dragon Shaman * '''Heavy : Heavy (x2), Valkyrie, Samurai, Avenger, Pegasus Knight, Puppeteer, Dragon Princess * Valkyrie : Valkyrie, Princess, Ninja, Avenger, Pegasus Knight, Advance Guard, Angel, Magic Fencer, Vampire Princess, Immortal Princess, Dancer * Rogue : Soldier, Valkyrie, Rogue, Ninja, Monk, Pirate * Princess : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Bandit : Soldier, Rogue, Bandit, Avenger, Monk, Pirate * Samurai : Rogue, Bandit, Samurai, Advance Guard, Mage, Ying Yang Master, Dragon Princess * Ninja : Sailor, Dancer * Avenger : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Pegasus Knight : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Advance Guard : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Monk : Puppeteer * Angel : Angel * Magic Fencer : None * Puppeteer : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Sailor : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) Ranged * Archer : Archer (x2), Vampire Hunter, Bishop, Shaman, Rear Guard * Mage : Samurai, Pegasus Knight, Magic Fencer, Sailor, Mage, Healer, Witch, Bishop, Rear Guard, Summoner, Ying Yang Master, Feng Shui User, Artillery Officer, Dragon Shaman * Healer : Angel, Healer (x2), Vampire Hunter, Bishop, Shaman, Summoner, Feng Shui User (x2), Dancer, Immortal Princess, Dragon Shaman * Witch : Princess, Ninja, Mage, Witch (x2), Vampire Hunter, Shaman, Summoner, Ying Yang Master, Vampire Princess * Vampire Hunter : Vampire Princess, Immortal Princess * Pirate : Bandit, Puppeteer, Archer, Pirate, Rear Guard, Artillery Officer * Bishop : None * Shaman : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Rear Guard : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Summoner : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Ying Yang Master : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Feng Shui User : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Dancer : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Artillery Officer : Artillery Officer Disclaimer: Some of this information was gathered from the Japanese wiki by people who don't speak Japanese well, so it could be wrong. If it is wrong, we take no responsibility for errors made. Special Awakened Units Below are the Awakened Units that gain abilities that affect units other than themselves (and possibly also themselves). Unless otherwise specified, all abilities are sortie abilities that take effect as long as the unit is in your active team. Italicized means not yet implemented. Melee * Soldier ** Aria : All allied units gain 2% Attack increase. ** Katie : All allied units gain 2% Defense increase. ** Jerome : Start all maps with +2 Unit Points. * Heavy Armor ** Bernice : All allied Heavy Infantry units gain 5% Defense increase. * Valkyrie ' ** Dahlia : All allied Valkyrie units gain 7% Attack increase. * '''Rogue ' ** Betty : '''When killing a unit there is a chance that unit will give 100 additional gold. MUST BE DEPLOYED. ** Cuterie : All affection items gain an additional 4% to their drop rate. ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Berna Berna]'' : All allied rogue units are treated as withdrawn when killed.'' * Princess ' ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Sherry ''Sherry]'' : All gold rarity units gain 5% increase in HP, Attack, and Defense.'' ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Olivie Olivie]'' : All Elf, Half-Elf, Dark Elf, and Dwarf units gain 15% HP increase and -1 Unit Cost.'' ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Karma_%28Black%29 Immortal Karma]'' : All allied units recover health equal to half of the damage Karma takes. '''MUST BE DEPLOYED.'' * Bandit ''' ** Conrad : All allied Bandit units gain 5% Attack increase. ** Lyla : '''When killing a unit there is a chance that unit will give 100 additional gold. MUST BE DEPLOYED. ** Cellia : All spirits gain an additional 3% to their drop rate. * Samurai ' ** Kojuro : All allied Samurai units gain 5% Defense increase. ** Shizuka : All allied Samurai and Ninja units gain 7% Attack increase. * '''Monk ' ** Lynn : All allied Monk units gain 7% Attack increase. * '''Advance Guard ** Uzume : All allied units gain 5% Attack increase. * Angel ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie Sophie]'' : All allied units are healed at a rate of 18HP/.5s while Sophie's skill is not active. MUST BE DEPLOYED.'' Ranged * Archer ' ** Spica : All allied Archer units gain 7% Attack increase. * '''Mage ' ** Garania : All allied Mage units gain 7% Attack increase. * 'Healer ' ** Iris : All allied units recover 500HP when Iris is placed. ** Robert : All trust items gain an additional 4% to their drop rate. ** Camilla : All allied units recover 700HP when Camilla is placed. ** Liana : All allied units recover 900HP when Liana is placed. * 'Witch ' ** Adele : All allied units gain 10% HP increase. ** Belinda : All allied Witch units gain 7% Attack increase. * 'Pirate ' ** Monica : All Demon Crystals gain an additional 5% to their drop rate. * '''Dragon Shaman ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Echidna Echidna]'' : All Dragon and Dragon Rider Units gain 5% increase in HP and Defense.'' * Rear Guard ' ** Len : All allied units gain 5% Defense increase. * '''Dancer ' ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Marnie Marnie]'' : When deployed, all melee units on team gain -1 Unit Cost.'' Special Awakened Abilities Below are the units that gain abilities that affect units other than themselves after Awakening. Units are grouped by the effect of their abilities. Italicized means not yet implemented. Global Buffs * '''Attack ** Uzume(5%), Aria (2%) * Defense ** Len (5%), Katie (2%) * Health ** Adele (10%) On Deployment * Heal ** Iris (500), Camilla (700), Liana (900) While Deployed * Unit Points ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Marnie Marnie]' '(Melee -1 Cost) * Heal ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie Sophie], [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Karma_%28Black%29 Immortal Karma] Starting Bonus * Unit Points ** Jerome (+2 UP) Specific Unit Type Buff * Gold Rarity ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Sherry Sherry]'' (+5% HP, +5% Att, +5% Def)'' * Dragon and Dragon Rider ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Echidna Echidna]'' (+5% HP, +5% Def)'' * Elf, Half-Elf, Dark Elf, and Dwarf ** [http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Olivie Olivie]'' (+15% HP, -1 Cost) '' * Specific Classes ** Attack *** Dahlia (Valkyrie 7%), Shizuka (Samurai & Ninja 7%), Lynn (Monk 7%), Spica (Archer 7%), Garania (Mage 7%), Belinda (Witch 7%), Conrad (Bandit 5%) ** Defense *** Bernice (Heavy 5%), Kojuro (Samurai 5%) Farming * Gold ** Betty, Lyla * Affection ** Cuterie (4% up from 2%) * Spirits ** Cellia (3% up from 2%) * Trust ** Robert (4% up from 2%) * Demon Crystals ** Monica (5% up from 3%) Additional Resources: Harem Battle Club: Millenium War Aigis Awakening Guide Awakening Orbs Daily Quests Guide Videos iceinhell's Millennium War Aigis Guides/Discussions - Awakening: What You Need To Know Before It's Here. (Part 1 of his Awakening piece, Part 2 is below) iceinhell's Millennium War Aigis Guides/Discussions - Awakening: Making Good Decisions.